Payback
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: When Alvin takes a step TOO far over the line Brittany get's him back but it lands him in SERIOUS trouble. Will Alvin get her back for it or will he just take his punishment like a man and hang up his pranking days?


Payback

_**I know it's been a while since I have updated any of my stories but my mum was away down in London so I had to stay at my Gran's house. I also had serious writer's block so I guess I apologize! **_

_**Hopefully I will update a story by this weekend but no promises cause I have my French speaking test thing coming up and I need to do a presentation for art by Monday so I'm quite busy but I'll try for you guys :D!**_

_**Anyway I'm writing this story cause it's been stuck in my head ever since I went to my Gran's and hopefully it'll clear all of my writer's block so please enjoy!**_

* * *

Dave lay on his bed just watching his alarm clock, the red digits read 4:59, and it would soon go off and create that irritating ringing sound that would flood the peaceful house.

Dave had woken up five whole minutes before it and was just waiting for it to go off. He'd tried to count the seconds every minute leading up to it but he always ended up being either too fast or too slow.

That one minute felt like an hour, he just lay there staying at it until his eyeballs felt dry and he was forced to blink.

Eventually that frustrating ringing began to sound out through the alarm; Dave clenched his eyes shut as he developed a head ache. He groaned slightly before reaching over and switching it off. He let out a heavenly sigh before swinging his long legs out of bed and sitting on the edge of his mattress.

Dave rubbed the morning blur out of his eyes before getting up to stretch. He looked over his shoulder at his closed curtains, the morning sun was held just behind them; dying to get in.

Making his way over to the window he held onto the curtains took a deep breath and pulled them open, he recoiled his eyes as the sun blasted through them. Once he had recovered he looked out the window and cracked a smile. It was a beautiful sight. The morning sun was just rising over the buildings of LA; they were more like dark silhouettes than skyscrapers.

Unlike most people Dave loved Monday mornings, something about them always got him especially if they started off with the bright morning sun. It was like a sign, a sign that it would in fact be a great day...or so he thought.

Once he had finished his little gaze Dave walked over to his dresser and pulled out a fresh shirt and a pair of black trousers, he went into the bottom drawer and pulled out some underwear and socks. He then made his way over to the white door at the other side of the room, which was in fact his _own _bathroom.

The reason behind the new and fancy house was because of Dave's new job. Every since he and the Chipmunks took the world by storm he had been majorly popular in all of the music industries in the world, but one company in particular caught his eye. It was the number one music industry in all of America, it was the LA music industry, the most successful music based company in probably the world! They had sent him an email about him working for them and promised him a free house and a job as the chief song writer of their company; it was an offer he couldn't refuse.

Once he'd turned on the cool refreshing shower he took off his pyjamas and climbed in, he let out a relieving sigh. The cool water felt good as it ran down his back and strengthened his still half asleep muscles.

Once he was all squeaky clean he wrapped his turquoise towel round his waist and looked at his watch which was lying on top of the sink. It was already 5:15, soon enough he'd have to wake up his three boys and that would mean his peace and quiet would officially be over. He wasn't worried about Simon, he always woke up the minute the alarm went off, probably he'd be sitting up in his bed by the time Dave made it into their room. Theodore was alright at waking up but occasionally he'd fall back asleep but Dave wasn't worried about him, it was Alvin he was dreading. Alvin always did all he could to make Dave's mornings difficult so that he wouldn't have the energy to send him to school, but Dave occasionally won but today he didn't feel up to it.

After dreading waking the boys Dave eventually got changed into his clothes for the day, he walked out and grabbed his favourite red tie.

Dave walked out of his bedroom and made his way down the quiet hallway to the stairs, on his way he passed the warning sign covered, sticker plastered, caution tape enclosed door that was the entrance to the dirty clothes cave that his pre teen boys called their room. Dave rolled his eyes casually as he walked past the door and made his way down the stairs.

All of downstairs was just completely dark until Dave opened the curtains, suddenly light flooded the place. He made his way into the insanely bright kitchen and pulled out a loaf of bread from the bread bin. He took out two slices and stuck them in the toaster before grabbing a coffee mug and filling it with sugar and placing it under the nozzle of the coffee machine.

Already it was 5:30, in another half an hour Dave would _have _to go up and wake up his rambunctious boys; he still cringed at the idea of it. Suddenly the house phone began to ring, Dave's eyes widened as he leapt at the phone, he just prayed that the Chipmunks hadn't heard it.

"Hello?" Dave basically whispered into the phone as he kept his eyes on the stairs, he had the image of one of the pyjama clad boys coming down the stairs stuck in his head.

"David! How's it going?" Came the loud booming voice of Dave's boss, Mr. Johnston. He was an awfully cheery man...when he wanted to be. The good thing was that he loved the Chipmunks and the Chipettes so he'd never talk down to or shout at Dave.

"It's going good sir." Came Dave's shaky reply. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you phoning this early in the morning?" Dave winced; he never meant it to sound so cheeky.

"Ah, yes. Well, today my boss is coming down to LA music industries to have a meeting with me and you! He just wants to talk to us about The Chipmunks and The Chipettes so nothing to be worried about," Mr. Johnston paused for a second "But it wouldn't hurt to throw out some new song ideas." Dave smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, sir. I've been working on some songs all weekend, hopefully he'll be impressed." Dave's boss let out a chuckle. "Of course he'll be impressed! You're my number one employee after all!" Came yet another cheery reply from the boss.

"Thanks, sir." Dave blushed lightly at the compliment.

"That's all, David. I'll see you at 9 0'clock, sharp!" And with that Mr. Johnston hung up the phone. Dave let out a sigh that he'd been holding in ever since he picked up the phone; he was always quite timid when it came to talking to his boss.

The sudden ding of the toaster made Dave jump slightly, he then giggled at his stupidity. He grabbed a cream coloured plate from the cupboard and just as he did the coffee began to pour out of the nozzle and into the sugar filled cup. Dave took the two scorching pieces of toast out of the toaster and quickly threw them onto the plate before he burned himself; he sat the plate on the table and grabbed his coffee before taking a sigh and glancing at the door.

He knew he'd have to go out and get the paper but all he wanted to do was sit down and have his breakfast. The clock on the wall now said 5:40, with a heavy exasperated sigh he managed to talk himself into collecting the newspaper.

He walked over to his front door and slowly turned the shiny golden door knob before being blasted by a cool breeze, he was actually happy that he'd talked himself into getting the newspaper. He bent down and picked up the newspaper before smiling at the sun and walking back inside.

Eventually he sat down at the table with a relieved sigh with his newspaper in hand he began to eat his toast and occasionally sipped on his coffee. After about ten minutes he sat his dishes in the sink and walked back upstairs, since he had ten minutes he walked up stairs quickly put on his shoes, fixed his tie before grabbing his briefcase full of song ideas and walking back downstairs and switching on the flat screen TV (another gift that came free from Dave's job).

He sat there and watched the news; there wasn't anything worth worrying about. It was basically who had won the lottery and about the latest new game show, so really nothing that interested him.

Dave looked up at the clock but before he focused properly on it he heard the boy's alarm go off. Yup, it was time to wake up the boys.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in the boy's room.

Dirty clothes, toys and some candy wrappers littered the floor around some areas of the floor like: underneath the red clad bed, in the corners of the room, next to the bedside table. The boys had promised Dave that they'd clean up but so far their excuses for not doing it were either "We have too much homework" or "I'm only picking up my own stuff" or even "Give me more allowance and I'll think about it".

The football-sticker-covered alarm clock began to buzz at exactly 6:00, no one moved a muscle for about half a minute but Simon removed the blue covers from his face and body before stretching and putting on his black rimmed glasses. He stood up from his bed, manoeuvred round the dirty clothes scattered around the floor and hit the 'off' button on the alarm.

He looked down at his two brothers who were still snug in their beds. Theodore had his face buried in his pillow with his rear end sticking up high in the air; he was also drooling a little. Alvin had covered his head with his pillow and was lying on his side not facing the alarm, he did this whenever the alarm clock went off, it was more like a second nature to him now.

Dave then walked into the room; Simon spun around and waved to him.

"Simon, do you mind waking up your brothers while I make some breakfast for you boys?" Dave asked politely as he picked up some dark clothing from the floor. Simon pushed his glasses back up the bride of his nose and shook his head before replying "No problem, Dave." Dave nodded before disappearing with most of the clothes.

Simon turned back to his brothers and started with Theodore. He pulled back the covers a little and prodded Theodore's arm gently while whispering "Theodore." Theodore cracked open one of his forest green eyes, he looked a little confused at first until his eye sight focused on Simon. Simon could see the corners of Theodore's lips turn up in a smile as he lay flat on his belly and turned onto his back; he let out an almighty yawn before sitting up on the bed.

"Hey, Simon." Theodore said rather drowsily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Theo." Simon said before turning and looking down at Alvin. "Now for the hard part." Simon whispered to himself.

Simon removed the pillow from Alvin's head and pulled away the covers from Alvin's body, he lay like that for a while before he began to reach around for his covers and his pillow. Alvin turned over and looked at Simon holding both his pillow and his covers through the blur of his eyes, he growled lowly before falling back down onto the mattress.

"Siiiimooonn!" Alvin whined as he shut his eyes again "Give me my pillow and my covers back!" Alvin drowsily said as he rolled onto his side and began to drift off to sleep.

"C'mon Alvin, get up!" Simon said as he threw the covers and the pillow onto the bottom of Alvin's bed. When his brother didn't answer he began to shake him a little. Nothing. He tried again only more violently.

"Alvin! Get up!" Dave shouted up to him from the bottom of the stairs, there was no reply. "Alvin?" Dave began to raise his voice but still nothing. Even with Simon shaking him and Dave calling his name he didn't wake up.

"ALLLLVVVVIIIIINNNN!" Dave suddenly shouted up to them from downstairs startling all three of them. Alvin quickly shot up from his slumber, he narrowly missed head butting Simon's head.

"I'm up, quit nagging me." Alvin said as he swung his legs over to the other side of the bed and yawned, he wiped the blur from his eyes and stood up and stretched.

Once Simon was sure both of his brother's were awake he grabbed his signature blue oversized sweater, underwear and his red sneakers before walking across the room and into their own bathroom.

Theodore just got changed into his signature green oversized sweater, underwear and his orange sneakers in the corner while Alvin went into Dave's bathroom with his underwear, red oversized sweater with a giant yellow 'A' on it and his blue sneakers.

Once all three boys were changed they rushed downstairs to get their breakfast. They all hopped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, Theodore RANinto the kitchen.

Three plates lay on the table with steaming hot pancakes laying on them with syrup drizzled over the top of them with a pad of butter on top to finish it all off, the boys found it hard not to drool.

Theodore quickly hopped onto the chair and began to stuff his cheeks with chunks of pancake; his brothers just tool it easy since they didn't have such a big appetite.

Alvin glanced over at Dave who was raking through his briefcase in the living room, he pointed at him with his thumb over his shoulder as he turned to face his two brothers. "Someone's in a good mood!" Alvin said with a smirk as he put his hand down and began to eat the pancakes.

"Yeah, I guess he is. He hardly ever makes us pancakes on the week days." Simon said as he looked over Alvin's shoulder and at Dave.

Theodore was too busy stuffing his face but he managed to say "This. Is. The. Best. Monday. EVER!" He managed to fit in through chomps.

* * *

As the Chipmunks ate, Dave made sure he had everything in his briefcase that he needed for the day. Every now and then he'd look up at the clock, it was only 6:30 so he had time to finish what he was doing but he had to wash the boy's clothes which created a problem. He couldn't drive them in without being late for the meeting.

Dave glanced over at the phone and raised an eyebrow when he thought of who to phone. "I'm sure she won't mind." Dave said to himself as he made his way over to the phone. He picked it up and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?" Came the small crippled voice of Miss Miller, Dave was taken by surprise; he was expecting her to shout down the phone at him.

"Hi Miss Miller, its Dave here." There was a sudden gasp and Dave's suspicions were correct.

"Oh, David! I was wondering who it was!" Miss Miller shouted down the phone making Dave's ear ring, he held the phone a couple inches away from his ear.

"Would it be alright if you could give the boys a run into school for me? You see I have a-" Dave was cut off by Miss Miller.

"Of course, Dear! I shall pick them up at 7:00!" Yet again she shouted down the phone.

"That's great, thanks Miss Miller." Dave smiled.

"Oh, it's fine dear!" Miss Miller said.

"Ok, well bye!" Dave quickly hung up before she could make him deaf in one ear. He placed the phone back down and turned around, he looked down and he saw the Chipmunks but they were wearing horrified looks on their faces.

Dave rolled his eyes at them "C'mon guys, she's not that bad at driving!" He said as he walked past them and made his way into the living room.

"Yes, she's not _bad_ at driving; she's a MANIAC at driving!" Alvin said as and his brothers followed Dave into the living room, Dave turned to his sons.

"She's not going to _try_ and kill you." Dave said firmly "Now go up and get your school stuff ready, you'll be leaving in thirty five minutes." The Chipmunks sighed and began to walk to the stairs while Dave went to check on the clothes that were being washed.

"Yeah, she may not _try_ to kill us but she _will_." Alvin grumbled to himself as he stormed up the stairs; quickly followed by his brothers.

* * *

At precisely 7:00 the Seville's all heard car tyres screech at a car came to a halt, there was also the _clang_ of a trash can that had been knocked flying and had just landed onto Dave's neighbor's garden.

Dave peeked out the window and could see Miss Miller's pink classic Cadillac parked outside, it was half on the pavement and half on his garden.

"Boys, Miss Miller's here!" He called upstairs as he slipped into his blazer. The small lazy thumps of the boys coming down the stairs were heard; again this forced Dave to roll his eyes. "C'mon, you're burning daylight here!" Dave called as they appeared at the front door; he quickly rushed them outside and to the car.

He walked to the driver's side where Miss Miller was, he chapped on the window and she quickly rolled it down.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking the boys to school today, I need to repay the favor." Dave said kindly to the elderly woman in the front seat.

"It's no problem, Dave." She then looked him up and down "And may I say, you look simply dashing in your suit today, David." She fluttered her eyelashes at him; this caused him to back away slightly.

"Bye, boys and girls. Have a nice day!" Dave called to The Chipmunks and The Chipettes who sat uneasily in the back seat. They just gave him a simple glance and then looked away.

"Bye, David!" Miss Miller shouted before driving off. She hit a couple of trash cans again as she pulled away, the screeching of the tyres hurt Dave's ears.

"They'll be fine," Dave said as he waved a hand at the car before turning towards the house. Suddenly there were some screams and the screeching of tyres yet again, Dave looked up the street and gulped "I hope..."

* * *

_**Well there's the first chapter of 'Payback' Please look out for the second which may be uploaded tomorrow so look out for it.**_

_**Please leave a review! **_


End file.
